Secret Identity
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Hey! this is sort of a Chaylor. Also I know that this summary sucks but the story is better than this summary. So please R&R read and review.
1. The Punch

It's the night of the big basketball game. Everybody's at Troy's Mansion for the afterparty.

Kelsi and Jason were making out in the corner. Gabriella and Troy were nowhere to "be seen"(cough,bedroom,cough). Sharpay and Zeke were the center of attention on the dance floor. While Taylor is "Talking" to Chad by the punch bowl.

Chad sees his chance and takes it. While everyone is occupied seeing Sharpay and Zeke out on the dancefloor, Chad pours an entire bottle of Tequilla in the punch. He strips the label off the bottle and throws it out the window.

Satisfied with his work, he decides to bring Taylor some of his "special punch".

Two gallons of punch and about 50 tenagers later, everyone (including parents) are either passed out or "upstairs".

The morning after the afterparty, Troy wakes up to find Gabi right next to him, in his bed. He jumps up out of bed, scrambling to pick up clothes.

All over the house, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Troy yell at once:

"OH SHIT!!!"

The parents wakes up with this and find all the kids on the floor except for Troy, Gabi, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi.

At the same time, the four boys wakes up the girls. They're all running around around, cleaning up, and trying to get downstairs before Troy's parents finds them.


	2. The News

**Recap**

The 4 boys just woke up the girls. They're all running around,cleaning up,and trying to get downstairs before Troy's Parents finds them.

**End of Recap**

Troy,Gabi, and the rest of the gang were now downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast that Zeke had made. They were all still wondering about what had happened the night before.

Chad,on the other hand, was still satisfied with his work. That is until a week later.

Chad was with Troy shooting hoops when his cell went off. It was Taylor.

(**Taylor...**Chad)

**"Chad, get your ass over here, right now!!"**

"Why? What's wrong?"

**"I'll tell you when you get here... NOW MOVE!!!" **

"ok ok, 1 minute!"

10 minutes later, Chad's at Taylor's.

**"Chad, I'm late."**

"Late for what? I'll drive you there now!"

**"No, idiot, I skipped my last period."**

"You skipped class? That doesn't sound like you."

**"God, you imbasil, I might bew pregnant!"**

"Ohhhhhhh... WHAT!!"

**"I know... I just took the test!"**

"What test?"

**"Uggg..."**

"Sorry, to much for me to handle... BYE!"

Chad runs out the door! Taylor starts to cry!

5 minutes later at Troy's, Chad shows up very stressed out.

(Troy...**Chad)**

"What's wrong?"

**"I think I got Taylor pregnant and it's all my fault."**

Chad Starts banging his head off the wall saying

**"Stupid,Stupid Chad you idiot"**

"Woh man... you don't want to lose anymore brain cells do ya... or worse. Hurt yourself and not be able to play basketball!"

**"Your right man... I gotta run away"**

"WHAT???"

**"You heard me... see ya dude!"**


	3. The Escape and Tears

_**Recap**_

"Your right man... I gotta run away!"

"WHAT???"

"You heard me... see ya dude!"

_**End Recap**_

Just as Chad said "see ya dude!", he was out of sight. Troy had just stood there staring at where Chad was once standing.

_"Did I just hear those words?" _Troy thought to himself.

Troy just went inside and got ready to meet Gabi and the rest of the gang(except for Chad).

_"Boy, how am going to tell everyone?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad had just drove up to his house. Without trying to make a sound, he quickly went to his room, got some clothes from his closet and dressers and left again. He quickly got directions from a gas station and drove all the way from Albulquerque to New York.

On the way there, he realized about his uncle Kenneth Daniels and his cousin Karen. Kenneth Daniels was a golden-glove boxing champion and owns the Daniels Boxing Arena. The last time Chad had seen his uncle was when he was 10 and figured it was to long since he last seen them. He knocked on the door, but only to find that no one was home, so Chad figured that he was at the arena.

"maybe I should call and say that i'm in New york or maybe I should just go in and surprise him" Chad said to himself.

Just as he was walking down the stairs, he thought he had saw someone that he had not seen in a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with Troy:

Troy and the gang were going bowling. Troy was the only one who knew that Chad had ran away, but he didn't know where he had went.

Gabriella saw Troy not being his self, she could tell something was wrong with him. Gabi goes up to him.

(**Gabi**..._Troy_)

**"What's wrong? Is it because Chad's not here?"**

_"Umm... yeah"(saying unconvincing)_

**"Just tell me what's wrong... you know you can trust me!"**

_"Fine .. Chad ran away and I don't know where he is!"_

**"WHAT!?!?"**

_"You heard me!"_

**"Why would he go and do something like that, he knows it'll hurt Taylor!"**

_"Well ... umm ... umm"_

**"Troy - Whatever your middle name is - Bolton, you tell me what's going on this second!"**

Neither of them sees Taylor walking up to Gabi.

"Taylor's Pregnant!" Troy says braceing himself to be hit.

Taylor & Gabi yell at the same time: "WHAT!?!?!"

(**Taylor**..._Troy_)

**"How the hell could yoou have known that?"**

_"Chad told me the before he ran away ... opps ... was I suppose to say that?"_

**"What? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! How could he do this to me?!"**

Taylor bursts into tears.


	4. The Story and news bulletin

_**Recap**_

_**"How the hell could you have known that?"**_

_"Chad told me the before he ran away ... opps ... was I suppose to say that?"_

_**"What? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! How could he do this to me?!"**_

_Taylor bursts into tears._

_**End Recap**_

Back with Chad.

He climbs up the fire escape to his old room. He looks up to see his old childhood Mary.

_"Wow, I don't remember her looking like that! But then it has been six years." _He thinks to himself.

Mary Calls outs "Hey Chad, what are you doing back here? Did your hair cause you to lift off and this is where you landed?"

"Ha Ha very funny! See you haven't lost your sense of humour!" Chad says sarcasticly.

"Thanks!" and then she disappears back inside.

Chad thinks to himself as he climbs in his window _"Damn, she's changed!"_

His room was still the same as always but the seemed more quiet than usual. He goes downstairs to see what's up. He notices his uncle and cousin sitting on the couch crying.

Only after he asks " Hey guys, what's all the crying about?", he sees the picture of is aunt. His uncle Kenneth says between sobs

"your aunt died last night in the hospital last night."

(**Chad**..._Kenny (Kenneth)_...Karen)

**"Oh so that's why no one came to the door!" **

_"Where are your parents Chad"_

**"umm...Albulquerque"**

_"That's weird, they neveer called to say you were coming."_

"Maybe they don't know he's here!"

**"Shut Up Karen!"**

"Shut don't go up, prices do, so take your own advice and shut up to!"

_"Karen go to your room, and Chad explain what is the hell is going on here!!!"_

**"Umm... let's see here... spiked the punch, got my girlfriend pregnant, and ran away from home, nothing new really!"**

_"This sounds all to familar."_

_"Chad had you ever wonder why i'm your dad's brother, but his names is Danforth and mine is Daniels?"_

**"No why, I thought you took Aunt Claire's last name."**

_"No, I ran away and changed my name from Danforth to Daniels."_

**"But why?"**

_"Because I spiked a bowl of punch at a boxing match afterparty and gave it to a innocent girl back in Albulquerque..._

_and that is why I am in New York."_

**"Wow! You were right by when you said "that sounds really familar."**

_"yeah"_

**"Well I'll be back in awhile.**

Chad goes and drives to the place where you can change your name.

Just as Kenny told his story,he knew what Chad was thinking and was hoping that he wouldn't. He then realizeed that Karen had been listening in on the conversation.

"You know what he is going to do."

_"No what. Karen?"_

"He's probably going to change his name just like you did."

_"Your probably right."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Albulquerque.

Taylor was still crying. Troy and Gabi are trying to cheer her up. Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan all look up and sees that Taylor is crying and that Troy and Gabi are trying to cheer her up (which weird because gabi usually the one who is crying).

"What's wrong with Taylor?" They all ask.

"Yeah, usually gabi is the one who is crying over something Troy did." Sharpay tells them.

"Hey!" Shouted Gabi and Troy.

"No,no, I'm fine." Said Taylor. "I'm just a little sad that Chad's not here. I just have a "friend" staying with me.

"Ooooo..."said Sharpay while the guys look at each other confused.

"Where's Chad, Troy?" Jason asked.

"Not a clue. I asked him if he wanted to come but he said he had something else to do." Troy says trying to cover up the fact that Chad is missing.

All of a sudden an emergency news bulletin blinks on the t.v. mounted on the wall.

"We are looking for a missing teenager by the name of Chad Danforth, anyone with any information please call your local police station." The t.v. announcer says.

"Oh my god!" everyone except Troy, Gabi, and Taylor gasps.

"Wow, I never thought he'd actually run away!" Everyone just stares at him.

"Oops!" Troy mutters.

"What the hell is going on Troy?" Sharpay yells.


	5. In New York

_**Recap**_

_**"Oh my god!" everyone except Troy, Gabi, and Taylor gasps.**_

_**"Wow, I never thought he'd actually run away!" Everyone just stares at him.**_

_**"Oops!" Troy mutters.**_

_**"What the hell is going on Troy?" Sharpay yells.**_

_**End of Recap**_

It is now the first week of summer vacation. The guys are all now on their way to New York and are helping Taylor feel better.

The guys are getting their bags while talking about the amazing boxer that is their age, that they are going to see at a fight. Every year Troy, his dad, and a few of Troy's friends would go somewhere for a few weeks in the summer. Whether if it was in San Diego or in Chicago, Troy's Dad had always taken them somewhere and told "Good Job!" or "Do better next year!". But this was different. This year, they had won the championships.

**At the boxing match:**

Between cheers, yells, and bells you can hear say "Man, that Izzy Daniels looks alot like Chad!"

"What did you say Troy?" Jason askes.

"Oh Nothing, never mind." Troy replies back.

After the match, everyone was so excited that Izzy had won, Troy had still been confused. So he tried to find Izzy to see if it were Chad. Chad had noticed Troy was coming his way. So he sped out of the building like the roadrunner.

Later that evening, Troy is out on the balcony in his hotel room, getting ready to leave, he sees a very familiar puff of hair stick out of his head out the window and yell to someone up the fire exit. Troy leaves while pondering everything that went on.

After take-off, Troy finally realized that Chad is Izzy! He had just remembered that Chad had an uncle that lived in New York, Kenneth Daniels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile back in Albuquerque:**

Taylor, Gabi, Kelsi, and Sharpay were at the airport watching Jason, Zeke, Troy, and his dad go on their yearly trip that they usually take when school was out for the summer. This summer, the guys had really deserved the trip. This year, they had won the champioonship game against the West High Knights, they all were in relationships, and Taylor and Chad were already expecting, too! But one thing that happened that no one would of had ever of expected and that was that Chad had ran away.

Chad had ran away about 6-7 months months ago and no one had heard anything about where he had went or if he had even killed himself. Right now, the police had given up and had even stopped looking for him.


	6. In The Hospital

_**Meanwhile back with Troy:**_

Troy had just gotten off the plane in Alberquerque and he was just about to get his bags when his phone vibrated. It was Gabi.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said.

"Hey Troy. Are you guys in New York or in Alberquerque?" Gabi asked.

"We are in the Alberquerque airport getting our luggage."

"Why do you ask, Gabi? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no certain reason. Just come to the hospital as quickly as you can!"

"Ok ... be there in a minute!!!" Troy saids hanging up his phone. While the other guys look at him weird.

"We're gonna be where in a minute?" the guys asked.

"Gabi just called and told us to get to the hospital ASAP"

_**At the hospital:**_

"Ahhhhhhh ... I WANT MY CHAD!!!" Taylor half scream, half cries.

"Awww ... calm down Taylor, everything will be ok ... it's almost over" Gabi southed.

"Gabi, i'll just be outside for a minute ... have to make a call" Troy said.

"Fine by me ... what about you Taylor?" Gabi asks.

"Nooooo ..."

"Seems fine with Taylor, be back soon!"

"Ok!" Troy walks out door.

_**In The Hallway:**_

Troys picks up his cell and dials Chad's # .

"Ummm ... Heyy Troy?" Chad says nervously.

"Dude one question!"

"Shoot!"

"Are you in new York with your uncle Kenny and changed your name to Izzy Daniels?"

"What? yes ... I mean **NO!**"

"Yes it is, and what ever get your stinkin ass home now!" Troy says in a tone with an adititude.

"Why should I?" Chad says with an adititude.

"Cause Taylors in labour!" Troy says in the same tone.

"Sorry, Dude, but i just can't"

"Get here NOW!!!"

"I can't bye!" Chad hangs up and then decides to visit Taylor in the hospital while she is asleep.

Troy storms back into the room.

"What happened Troy" Gabi askes.

"I got a hold of Chad but he hung up!"

Gabi mouthed "oo"

Just then Taylor Screamed. The doctors came in and ushered everyone out of the room except for Gabi.

A few hours later Gabi emerged from Taylor's room with a frown on her face. Everyone ran to her side to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

Gabi said between sobs "The baby is fine but Taylor's in a coma!"

_**Meanwhile Back with Chad:**_

It was just past midnight when chad had turned off the access road to Alberquerque. His mind was racing as well as his car because he just knew something was wrong.

When he arrived, he ran to the nearest doctor and asked to see Taylor. He was completely shocked when he seen her in a coma.


	7. The conversation at the restraurant

_**Recap**_

_When he arrived he ran to the nearest doctor and asked to see Taylor MeKessie. He was completely shocked to see her in a coma._

_**End of Recap**_

After seeing Taylor and nearly getting caught, Chad went to the nursery viewing area.

"Now let's see ... MeKessie ... MeKessie ... MeKessie-Danforth? Let's see here, male ok, what is this kid's name?"

Just then, the nurse came in. She wrote something down on the MeKessie-Danforth name tag.

"Izzadore!?! Now who has a name like that ... Oh wait ... I do ... and I named myself ... how sad is that???" Chad said quietly to himself.

By now, Chad was wondering if Troy had told Taylor that he ran away to New York and that he had change his nname to Izzadore. So right now, Chad was feeling mad at Troy.

_**Meanwhile with Troy**_

Troy,Jason,and Zeke were all at Jason's playing basketball when Troy got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, How's it going man?"

"Umm ... who is this?"

"Dude, it's Chad."

"Oh hey Chad, what's up? Umm ... why did you call me?"

"No reason. Hey I'm in town for a few days. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Ok. How about the wildcat bar? You do remember where that is right?"

"Yes, right next to the school. ok"

_**1 Hour later**_

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Izzy, what's up? Umm ... why are you here?"

"I came to visit Taylor in the hospital. Is that a crime?"

"No!"

"By the way, who name's their kid Izzadore?"

"Umm ... you named yourself that, Chad?"

Just then Sharpay,Kelsi,Gabi,Zeke,and Jason walk through the doors.

"Hey Troy, who's your friend?" Gabi asked.

"Oh hey guys, this is ... "

"Who Troy?"

"Umm ... Izzy Daniels"

"Oh okay. Well I'm Sharpay, this is Zeke,Kelsi,Jason,and Gabi."

"See ya later Troy" she said walking towards the door.

"See ya later Sharpay."

"What has gotten into Sharpay lately? Chad asked Troy.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, She used to be the mean ice queen. But now, she's, she's ... "

"She's what?"

"She's **NICE**!!!"

"Wow, I thought I never hear those words come out of your mouth! Especially about **SHARPAY**!!!"

Just then, Troy started playing 20 Questions with Chad before his phone went off. Because Sharpay could hear her name come from anywhere and would probably calling to ask why they we're talking about her for.

"So, why did you run away?"

"Because if I had to of stay in Albuquerque, my parentd would of shot me. I mean, look at how strict they are."

"That true. So why did you change your name?"

"Because so everyone would stop looking for me."

"Of coarse."

Just then, Troy's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Troy, get down to the hospital **NOW**!!!"

"Why?"

"It's, It's ... "

"It's what?"

"It's Taylor."


	8. Reconnecting

_**Recap**_

_"It's, It's ..."_

_"It's what?"_

_"It's Taylor!"_

_**End of Recap**_

Troy hangs up the phone with a sad look on his face.

"What's up? Chad asks

"Taylor's flatlining! ... I gotta get to the hospital ... and your coming with me!?!?!"

"What? ... no way am i coming with you"

"Well, you have too! What happens if Taylor dies ... who'll take care of **YOUR** kid?"

"Fine. but I'll pull my hair up and will only be refered to as Izzy Daniels"

"Ok, move it , **NOW**!!!

"I, I, captain" Chad says while saluting sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasim! We'll take my car."

_**At the hospital**_

Sharpay walks in crying. She says between sobs.

"I just got off the phone with Troy ... he's on his way."

"Wait a minute ... where's the ice queen, what have you done with her?" Jason and Kelsi say in unison.

"You two shut up!" Sharpay yells.

"There's the sharpay we all know and love." Zeke says while everyone else just rolls their eyes.

_**About an hour later**_

The doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Taylor Mekessie-Danforth"

"Danforth ... That us i guess" everyone jumps up.

Chad runs as fast as he can to the doctor

"I wanna see Taylor by myself ... don't let anyone else in."

"Ok" the doctor said.

"Why did that Izzy guy do that? asked Sharpay.

"Umm ... He's her long lost friend from New York, they've been friend for a very long time" replied Troy.

_**In Taylor's Room**_

Taylor slowly wakes up to see none other than Chad holding her hand crying.

"It's all my fault, why'd I spike that bowl of punch in the first place?" Chad says between sobs.

"What's all your fault Chad? **Chad**!!!! Oh My God, I can't believe your back!"

"Shhh ... not so loud, so far it's only you and Troy that knows ... around the others you have to call me Izzy. In a few days days, I have to go back to New York, buuut I'll stay in touch with you by e-mail."

"Why would I call you Izzy, Chad?"

"Cause I temporary changed my name to Issadore "Izzy" Daniels."

"Ummm ... ok?"

"I'll tell everyone else they can come in now ... But never forget, I love you Taylor!"

"I love you too, bye!"


	9. Emails

_**Recap**_

_"But never forget I Love You, Taylor"_

_"I Love You too, Chad!"_

_**End of Recap**_

Chad's writing and e-mail to Taylor.

_Dearest Taylor, _

_What's up? I still like basketball, but while I've been in New York, I've found out that I like other things, like Boxing & Double-Dutch. Also I don't caring a basketball with me every where like I did in Albuquerque. I'm living with my uncle Kenny and my name is now Izzadore "Izzy" Daniels. By the way ... why did you name our kid Izzadore ... It's such a weird name ... who the hell has a name like that? No Offense to you but it is a weird name. I gtg! ttyl!_

_Your Darling Chad,_

_Izzadire "Izzy" Daniels_

_P.S. - I'll always love you!!!_

_**About a week later: Taylor's reply.**_

_Darling (who are you kidding) Chad-lol, _

_Nothing new here!!! It's kool that your trying new things, and it's good that you still like b-ball too because if you didn't, Troy would have your head ... lol. By the way, never make of little izzy's name again. You idiot! It's your name too! ... and you named yourself! Anyways, what's new with you? Little Izzy's doing great. We came home yesterday. He loves his room ... It's BASKETBALL!!! lol! Well, I gtg ... e-mail me back._

_Your Dearest Taylor,_

_Taylor McKessie - Danforth_

_P.S. - I'll always love you too!_

_**A Few Days Later: Chad's Reply.**_

_Dearest Taylor, _

_It is great that little Izzy loves basketball. About the comment you made about if I didn't like basketball anymore Troy would have my head, it would be true. Where me and Troy had been friends since before pre-k, we, well actually me,Troy,Zeke, and Jason had made a pact that we would never give up basketball until we were all lying in our graves in the ground. It was my first love (I didn't really know you) and also my first word. But you better stop calling me an idiot or I wont come visit at christmas. Jk. I'll be in Albuquerque for two weeks, one before and one after. I want little Izzy to know me, even if he don't know that I'm his father. I'll see you in two months._

_Your Darling Chad,_

_Izzy Daniels._

_P.S. - I'll love you more._


	10. At the mall

_**Recap**_

_P.S. - I'll love you more._

_**End of Recap**_

_**December 20, 2006**_

It is five days before christmas. Chad has been in town for 2 days and staying for an extra twelve days. Chad is staying at a hotel down the road from Taylor's called "The Evans". Taylor told Sharpay that her long lost friend from New York had came in town and asked if she could get him a room for cheap. And now is staying in a suite for five dollars a night.

Izzy, Taylor, and lil izzy are going the mall. Little did Izzy know, his boxing rival, Rodney, was going to be there.

"Heyy Slut, who knocked you up?" yelled Rodney at Taylor.

Chad turned around and yelled "who the fuck said that!!!"

"Oh if it isn't Izzy Daniels"

"Take that back Rodney"

"Make me Daniels!"

"oh you asked for it" Chad said and punched Rodney square in the face!

"Ok come Ch-Izzy, just leave it" Taylor said

Then Izzy turns around and said "I'm not letting him talk to you like that" and punched him in the face and stomach.

Rodney falls to the ground. Taylor grabs his arm and said "C'mon Chad JUST LEAVE IT!"

Taylor,Chad, and Izzy walk away while Rodney mutters "Chad, who's Chad?"

_**About 10 minutes later**_

Taylor is talking to Gabi

"Taylor!?!" Chad says worriedly

"Not Now!"

"But Taylor we..." Chad says glancing at his parents.

"I SAID NOT NOW!"

"TAYLOR"

"Hold on Gabi ... WHAT!?!?!"

"My,My ... "

"Chad! YOUR WHAT?"

"My parents ... "

"Chad???"

"Oh fuck!! We gotta get outta here! Taylor run!" Chad yells as he grabs little Izzy, and Taylor's hand and runs out of the mall. He hears his dad yell his name as he leaves.

Just after exiting the mall, Chad,Taylor, and lil Izzy ran face first into Troy and Gabi.

"Whoh ... watch where yo ... Oh heyy Chad ... how long have you been in town?"

"Chad!?!?!"

"Gabi, meet Chad ... he's been in New York for the past year ... he's been living with his uncle kenny ... and he changed his name to Izzadore "Izzy" Daniels"

"So that was Chad who came to town to visit Taylor"

"Yup, that was me"

"Ok ... so where are you running to so fast? Never mind, let me guess, from your parents?"

"Yeah ... how'd you guess?"

"They are standing right behind you!"

"RUN!!!!"


	11. The Plan

_**Recap**_

_"Yeah ... how'd you guess?"_

_"They are standing right behind you!"_

_"RUN!!!!"_

_**End of Recap**_

_**A Couple months later: Chad's writing a e-mail.**_

_Taylor,_

_ I've been thinking, you should get the gang to come to New York. I've got a skipping competition coming up and I thought it would be cool if you guys all came. Bring little izzy too. Also, after the skipping competition, I'm going to be changing my name back! Gotta go. Talk to you later!_

_Chad_

Taylor receives it, reads it, and starts planning a way to get everyone to New York!

Taylor decides to call Troy.

Ring ... Ring ... Ring ...

"Hello?"

"Heyy Troy, need your help"

"Help with what?"

"I just got an e-mail from Izzy"

"Which Izzy?"

"The big Izzy in New York, anyways, he asked me to get everyone to New York nexxt week for a competition"

"Ok ... how bout we say we won a contest to see a famous basketball player turned boxer for us and our friends"

"That might actually just work!"

"Ok, I'll tell the guys, you and gabi tell the girls, got it?"

"Sure, by the way, thanks"

"Don't mention it, anything for IZZY! Bye"

"K, Bye"


	12. AN

Hey guys. I need ideas for my stories. I am kinda stuck with no more ideas for them. So give ideas and review today.


	13. Ideas

HI. I just came up with a bunch of ideas for stories. Please pick which one you like the best!

1.) Another set of twins.

Sharpay and Ryan go to L.A for the summer and invite the gang to come along. When they get there, they run in to their cousins, Ashley and Jennifer Tisdale. What will happened?

2.) Who is who?

Gabriella's cousin, Vanessa Hudgens, and Troy's cousin, Zac Efron, comes to town. What happens when Gabi sees Zac and Troy sees Vanessa?

3.) The rival squads coming together.

What happens when you combine the East High Sharks and the West High Jets? You get the East-West Shets. How do they become the shets and why? Based on the movie Bring it on: In It To Win.


End file.
